05 June 2003
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *2003-06-05 ; Comments *Show broadcast from Peel Acres. *The Buzzcocks session is their first for 24 years. Ken Garner's list on p. 282 of The Peel Sessions of 'Top Ten Longest Intervals Between Sessions' omits this, which would make it the third longest gap after Faust. Sessions *Buzzcocks, #5. Recorded 2003-04-02. No known commercial release. *''Joint Peel/One World session. Tracks not TX on the John Peel Show : "Breakdown", "Orgasm Addict" & "Harmony In My Head" (Source : The Peel Sessions - Ken Garner (BBC Books 2007))'' Tracklisting *Pussycats: 'Dressed In Black' (LP - Where The Girls Are 5) (Ace) *''(JP: 'Now that's an uplifting start to the programme, isn't it?')'' *Beenie Man: 'Row Like A Boat' (12" Single) (Greensleeves) *Dead Meadow: 'She's Mine' (LP - Shivering King & Others) (Matador) *Din ST: 'Made In Japan' (EP - Club Goods 1) (Tresor) *''(JP: 'For once, I wasn't fooled by a false ending: hope you're impressed by that.')'' *Buzzcocks: 'Driving Insane' (Peel Session) (JP later mentions that this was titled 'Driving You Insane' on the band's album) *''(JP:' I just checked, and the first session the band did was in September 1977: a long time ago, said he unnecessarily.')'' *Noxagt: 'Cockburn' (LP - Turning It Down Since 2001' (Load) *DJ Downfall: 'Ladies' (LP - The Curse) (Where It's At Is Where You Are) *Gideon Jackson: 'Send Up Another Chimp' (12" Single) (Swag) *Marlowe: 'I'm A Spy' (CD - A Day In July ) (Probe Plus) *Carroll Gibbons & The Savoy Hotel Orpheans: 'Turn Your Money In Your Pocket' (His Master's Voice) - Pig's Big 78 *Artimus Pyle: 'Showdown' (CD - Fucked From Birth) (Prank) *''(JP: 'I always feel nostalgic when we play a 78 by the Savoy Hotel Orpheans cos they were me dad's favourites. I never really got on with him...this is not going to turn into a 'Home Truths' moment, but once, when he was just a few months away from dying of cancer, I sat on his bed and we looked through an old photograph album together and roared with laughter the whole time and it was excellent. I thought, "Why can't it be like this all the time?"')'' *Buzzcocks: 'Certain Move' (Peel Session) (confusingly, the track list in John's possession calls this 'Keep On') *''JP: "Last night, if you were listening, I asked people to nominate their favourite Smiths cover, and as many as 7 people responded to this request ... only one record was requested twice, so that's the one I'm gonna play."'' *Schneider TM: 'The Light 3000' (12" Single) (City Slang) *Muddy Waters: 'Walkin' Blues' (LP - Newport Folk Festival) (Vanguard) *Homer Henderson: 'Pyramid Of Cans' (LP - The Amazing One Man Band) (Honey) *''(JP: 'I've always said that the very last record I play on the radio when I'm forced into retirement will be the Reverend C.L. Franklin's sermon on the text 'Dry Bones In The Valley'. That's still at the back of me mind, I must say.')'' *Melt Banana: 'Lost Parts Stinging Me So Cold' (LP - Cell-scape) (A-Zap) *Cow'P: 'Punks In The Skum Shop' (LP - Cow'P vs. Kema Keur) (AD AAD AT) *Boa Morte: 'Clarence White' (LP - Soon It Will Come Time To Face The World Outside) (Shoeshine) *Link Wray: 'Rumble' (LP - The Original Rumble Plus 22 Other Storming Guitar Instrumentals) (Ace) *''Starts to play Link Wray again'' *Buzzcocks: 'Lester Sands' (Peel Session) *Optical & Ed Rush: '32-8' (LP - The Original Dr. Shade) (Virus) *Robert Johnson: '32-20 Blues' (LP - The Complete Recordings) (CBS) *ユニープスケレテン: ムービンシャドー ('Moving Shadow Blues') (LP - Unacknowledged Pop-Song Collection No. 666) (Xerxes) (Peel states that the artist's name is written in Japanese, so he has no idea who it is) *Christ: 'Dianoes Nouveau' (LP - Metamorphic Reproduction Miracle) (Benbecula) *Giant Haystacks: 'How We Lost The War' (7" Single) (Giant Haystacks) *Revo: 'My Protest' (7" Single) (Army Productions Records) *Buzzcocks: 'Jerk' (Peel Session) *New Order: 'Vietnam' (LP - Hope) (London) *Rufige Kru: 'Terminator' (12" Single) (Metalheadz) File ;Name *a) John_Peel_20030605.mp3 *b) John_Peel_20030605.mp3 *c) peel_03-05-05_buzzcocks_.mp3, peel_03-5-05b.mp3 ;Length *a) 1:58:03 *b) 2:00:30 *c) ;Other *a) Low quality encoding - 80kbps *b) Many thanks to B! *c) Two files. Note, date mislabeled. Part of Roger's Miscellaneous Tapes. Many thanks to Roger! ;Available *a) John Peel Torrent Compilation 14 of 17 (2003) https://www.mediafire.com/?jy8hy4da69lde4v *b) John Peel 2002-10 *c) Mooo Category:2003 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:One For Ken